mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Chain Chomp
Chain Chomps are recurring enemies in the Mario series. They first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3. These enemies can often be found off the posts holding them down, or sometimes even off their chains. They resemble a ball and chains. They behave like dogs, they even bark. They are a strong and unintelligent species, and are commonly used as guard dogs in most games. Appearances ''Super Mario Bros. 3 The Chain Chomps first appeared in World 2-5 of ''Super Mario Bros. 3. They also made a return in the remake, Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3. ''Super Mario 64'' and Super Mario 64 DS One appeared in Super Mario 64 and its remake Super Mario 64 DS in Bob-omb Battlefield. In this game, the Chain Chomp acquired its bark for the first time and is used in later games. ''Super Mario Sunshine Small puppy-like Chain Chomps called Chain Chomplets as well as a large Red Chomp appear in Pianta Village in ''Super Mario Sunshine. ''New Super Mario Bros. They also appear in ''New Super Mario Bros. in World 6-6. ''Super Mario Galaxy Chain Chomps in ''Super Mario Galaxy are referred to as just Chomps since they are without their chains and attack by rolling around on the ground towards Mario or Luigi. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii Iggy Koopa used a Chain Chomp against Mario the second time they battled. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars A Small Chain Chomp (referred to as 'Chomp' too in this game) is used by Bowser as a weapon in ''Super Mario RPG. They appear in all three Paper Mario series. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga In ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, two Chain Chomp enemies appear as Mecha-Chomps, dog-like mechanical Chomps, and Chomp Bros., a variation of the Hammer Bros. that swing small Chomps as weapons. ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time In ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, the Pocket Chomp is a Bros. item. At first it appears to be a small Chomp in an orb, but when released it more than triples in size and hunts the brothers across the screen, forcing them to Jump on any enemy in their way. Also, when you battle Elder Princess Shroob, in one of her attacks, she summons her pet, a Shroobifed Chomp, to ram Mario and Luigi. ''Super Princess Peach In Super Princess Peach, normal Chain Chomps appear. A dangerous big Chain Chomp also debuted here. Yoshi's Island'' series In the Yoshi's Island series, Chain Chomps appear too. Also, a new sub-species call a Chomp Shark makes its appearance. ''Mario Kart'' series In the Mario Kart series, they appear as foes in some tracks with similar roles to the other games, one or two of them are stray. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, a Chain Chomp is Baby Mario's and Baby Luigi's special item. Chain Comp will pull the racers along for a time, then break free and hurl down the track knocking out other racers along the way. The Chain Chomp was supposed to return as an item in Mario Kart DS, but was replaced in favor of Bullet Bill. Bullet Bill returns in Mario Kart Wii. They are a key feature in Mario Kart DS' Peach Gardens. They usually hang around Peach Gardens in the maze area. One of them is attached to the fountain right outside of the castle. ''Mario Party'' series .]]Chain Chomps are wild creatures in the Mario Party series. They were created to resemble a dog on a chain. They, like many other Mario enemies, appear commonly on boards and in minigames as obstacles.In Mario Party 2, the Chain Chomp appears in a minigame titled Sneak 'n Snore. Player will try to press a button and get to an opened door without being caught by the Chomp. If the Chomp does catch the player, the player will be thrown into a green pipe and get eliminated from the game. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Chain Chomp appeared as a trophy in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Trivia *The Bow-Wows are recurring creatures in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Their role and appearance are similar and are a direct reference to Chain Chomps. Category:Enemies Category:Species Category:Chain Chomp Species Category:Items in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Category:Super Mario 64 Category:Super Mario 64 DS Category:Super Mario Sunshine Category:New Super Mario Bros. Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Super Mario Galaxy Category:Super Paper Mario Enemies Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Enemies